pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
EM009: A Dust-Up With Dusclops
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 27. Synopsis Emerald, after defeating Lucy, returns back through the rooms to calm down the Pokémon he encountered. After having done so, Emerald is visited by Brandon, who drags him to the Battle Pyramid, advising to take on the challenge, which could last even days. Chapter Plot The reporter sees the maid is actually a Pokémon. Latias, telepathically, explains the reporter saw an illusion created by her, using refraction of light. The reporter becomes scared by hearing voices in his head, but Emerald assures him Latias is only speaking to him. Latias thinks Emerald can even be useful to them. Emerald starts running and goes to the 134th room and encounters a Dusclops. Emerald suspects Dusclops' homeland is actually Mount Pyre and takes out his device, which spreads out soil. Latias explains to the reporter Emerald has visited many places and can suspect from which place does the Pokémon come from. It is why he is using the soil to soothe the Pokémon down, hence why Dusclops has stopped attacking. The reporter remembers Emerald did something similar to Sudowoodo and Sceptile. Latias explains Emerald shoots out the cartridges, filled with the soil, which surrounds the Pokémon in an aura Emerald calls "formation". The reporter is surprised, while Emerald shows he obtained the soil from all places - Kanto, Johto and Hoenn regions. Emerald starts running and calms down the Pokémon inside the Battle Pike. Latias flies off, while the reporter asks Emerald who was the one that planted Sceptile in the Battle Factory and the other Pokémon in the Battle Pike. Elsewhere, the person in armor analyzes data in the Battle Factory and is finished. However, the person counts two days have passed since Jirachi has appeared in the Battle Frontier. However, the person is not pleased to see the press conference, else the person won't be able to move around the Battle Frontier without being seen. Even more, he remembers having Sceptile go berserk, yet his plan is being foiled. Thinking there is someone that tries to foil his plans, the man plans on "playing this game" and laughs, then walks away with his Surskit. The reporter chases Emerald, wishing Emerald would answer. Emerald is asked why do Latias and Latios follow him, who is the mastermind that tries to stand in Emerald's way or who even sent Emerald here. Emerald goes to explain, but is caught by "a criminal". Brandon dislikes being called a criminal, especially if the press has come with him. The reporter wonders why Brandon came after Emerald, since the challenge starts tomorrow. Brandon decides to give Emerald some advice before the press conference. They arrive to the Battle Pyramid, where Brandon will test Emerald's bravery. Emerald struggles to be released, but Brandon asks how much did it take him to complete the Battle Pike and the Battle Factory. Emerald counts 9 hours for the Battle Pike and 15 hours for the Battle Factory. Upon hearing this, Brandon throws Emerald into the Battle Pyramid, who is surprised to see it being pitch-dark. Emerald tries to move, but cannot see much of it. Emerald barely manages to get out, but is thrown back by Brandon himself. Emerald decides to go with the same route, but bumps into a wall. Brandon laughs, for the interior of the Pyramid changes with each challenge. Brandon advises Emerald to find even 24 hours to complete the Pyramid. The reporter realizes Brandon wanted the challenge to start now. since Emerald needs more time than he spent in the last two facilities to finish the Pyramid. Brandon explains the challenger has to take three Pokémon and go around in the dark to find a way to the upper floors - and on the last floor of the 10th set, Brandon will wait. Brandon also explains there are virtual trainers that Emerald may encounter. Emerald may not use any items and there is no recovery in the Pyramid, but there are items scattered around it. The reporter is shocked, for these rules are even more restrictive towards Emerald. Emerald, however, decides to accept the challenge. Brandon commends Emerald for his bravery, claiming this is an unique adventure that awaits Emerald. Emerald runs off to get new Pokémon, but the reporter wonders if Emerald is crazy, since he did not even have time to rest properly. Emerald thinks everything will be fine and chooses his Pokémon. At the Battle Pyramid, Emerald shows he has a Phanpy, a Shedinja and an Alakazam. Brandon decides to do the same and sends three legendary Pokémon - Regirock, Regice and Registeel. With that, Brandon declares he will await Emerald at the top of the pyramid. Debuts Pokémon *Emerald's Alakazam *Emerald's Phanpy *Emerald's Shedinja *Guile Hideout's Surskit Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 27 chapters